Nice to Meet You
by me-luv-GH
Summary: It's never easy for newfound family to bond. But when all you have is each other, what else is there time for?
1. Blood Ties

A/N: Sorry it's taken forever to start uploading this thing. I started it after my last story and then my sister had an idea and me and her are working on another one together also. I know that I said i won't start one until I'm done with another but technically I'm not . Not by myself anyway. Alright, i hope you like it . REVIEW!

Breakdown: After A.J., let's just say he left after the divorce so i don' t have to deal with him

Early stages of Journey. Carly and Sonny not pregnant. Never any Brenda/Jason (sorry Brazen fans!) because no one killed Alcazar.

SIDE NOTE: NOT A JOURNEY STORY. A STORY WITH JOURNEY IN IT

Disclaimer: I don't own GH or its characters seeing as I haven't completed my time machine that will take me back so i get credit for it.....Oh no. You've heard my plan! It's mine don't take it! I won't let you.......What was i saying?

Ch. 1 Blood Ties

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" she asked nervously. "I mean we're not that close and it's a family thing."

"You are family." he tried to explain

"By blood. Just because we meet one day and both get a 'Surprise you share a father!' doesn't make me family. You're more family to him then I ever will be."

"Don't say that." he said softly. "It'll be fine. Besides I'll be there the whole time."

Her hands fell to her hips and he watched the look of concern that fell over her features.

"That's another thing. How am I going to manage to keep my hands off you in such a romantic place?"

He didn't want to admit It but the thought had come to him as well and it made him nervous. Which was odd, it usually took extreme conditions to even give him the hint of nervousness.

"Don't worry about it. We'll manage. It won't be easy" he paused and pulled her into a kiss before continuing. "..but we'll be ok. Do you believe me?"

"Of course."

"Good. Now, make sure you're ready. Sonny's going to pick you up at your place in about an hour. I'll meet you at the airport. Ok?"

She nodded and after a soft kiss goodbye, headed out the door.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine " he called to her once more. She nodded, but he could tell that she was as sure of that as he was.

* * *

"Are you ready?" he asked his elated wife.

"Yeah. I'm so excited. This is going to be great."

"I agree. A getaway is just what we need." he said opening the car door for her.

"It's going to be so much fun. Rome. I bet the shopping is to die for!"

"Just don't bankrupt me. Alright?" he laughed.

"No promises. I'm going to make sure Courtney and I hit every store possible."

The man shuffled in his seat in the car and cleared his throat. She noticed how uncomfortable he at the mention of his sister's name. She put her hand on his knee and rubbed reassuringly.

"Sonny. It's going to be fine. This trip will be a great. Who knows it could be one of those 'after-school-special' bonding experiences."

He covered her hand and laced his fingers with hers, and giving her a small smile. He tried to appear calm but the truth was he was a nervous wreck. This would be the first family vacation where he would actually have a blood relative with him. Having a sister was definitely a new concept to him. One he hoped he could get used to. But it wouldn't be easy.

They had fought a lot during the mess with A.J. Now that was over as she, thank-god, finally saw him for what he was. They were able to be in the same room for more then three minutes now. But when they talked it all seemed routine. Mostly a few words about how Michael or Carly were doing. Always avoiding asking questions about each other. It was like they spoke but had never really talked.

"Mr. Corinthos we're here." The driver announced.

Sonny looked out the window at the apartment building, while Carly called to let her know they had arrived. A few minutes later the blonde was in the car and the three were on their way to the airport. After the mumbled greetings between the siblings Carly made attempts at casual conversation. They failed and the rest of the ride was in silence.


	2. Light Bulbs

A/N: I'm so glad I finally started to put this up. I like this one but I _ really _ like the one me and my sister who thinks this site is a guilty pleasure and doesn't want me to say her actual name is going to be good when she decides Its ready to put up.

Disclaimer: Still got nothing.

**Ch. 2 Light Bulbs**

At the airport they met up with Jason as planned. Courtney felt herself relax a bit in his presence. But the air still carried the awkward feeling that surrounded the situation.

"Everybody ready?" Jason asked breaking into the silence. Getting nods from all they made their way to the plane when Carly's phone rang. She walked away from them to take it.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Carly, It's Bobbie."

"Oh hey Mama. What's going on?"

"Nothing, Michael just wanted to call and say goodbye one more time."

"Ok. Put him on."

"Bye mommy. Will you bring me a present?" She laughed at the excited sound of her sons' voice.

"Yes. I'll see you real soon ok? I love you."

"I love you too, bye."

After she hung up she made her way back to the group. Carly noticed Jason was standing in between the two like they needed him to be mediator. It bothered her to see how uncomfortable they were around each other.

"Who was it?" her husband asked.

"My mom."

"Is everything alright?"

"It's nothing. Just Michael-" she paused momentarily when a light bulb went off in her head. "Michael's not feel too well and he doesn't want me to go."

"That's fine. We'll go a different time." he offered

"No. You go. I'll call you and let you know what's up." he was shaking his head before she finished her sentence and began to explain.

"I don't want to leave you alone. Especially with the rumor that Alcazar's planning a move."

"I won't be alone." She grabbed the spiky blonde's arm and pulled him to stand next to her. "Jason will be with me."

She smiled at the young man at her side and saw the look he was giving her. Warning her not to do whatever she was planning. She also noticed the duo standing in front of them grow wide eyed and flustered. Obviously uneasy at the thought of being alone together without a go-between. Courtney was the first to speak.

"Umm...You know Sonny's right we can just do this another time."

"Don't be silly. I'm sure it'll just be a few days, then we'll catch up with you guys."

"Carly. You wanted to have a nice family vacation and that means all of us. So we'll just wait until Michael feels better." She put her hand over his mouth ceasing any further excuse from coming out.

"I'm not going to tell you again. Ok? So you and Courtney go ahead. You're plane is ready so you better hurry." she said giving him a kiss. "We'll see you soon. Have fun guys."

Defeated he cleared his throat and grabbed his sisters bag.

"Alright, take care of her." he ordered to Jason who nodded then turned to the speechless blonde at his side. "We better go."

He began in the direction of their ride while Courtney stayed in her spot for a few seconds more. Looking at Jason with pleading eyes he could only shrug his shoulders in uselessness. She managed a thin smile at Carly and a tiny wave before following the dark haired mans footsteps.

* * *

Jason sighed and hand through his hair. He wasn't stupid. There was something going on and it had nothing to do with a sick kid. It was one of Carly's plans. Before he could say anything she spoke up.

"Well, I guess I should head over to Bobbie's and check on-" he cut her off by beginning to speak.

"Carly stop. We both know Michael is fine. Now tell me, why did you lie?" he asked upset.

"Come on. You saw as well as I did how uncomfortable they are around each other."

"Yes but-"

"They just need sometime to get to know each other. They're brother and sister for crying out loud and they hardly speak."

"Carly, number one: You can't force these things. Number two: I don't talk to my brother or hardly anyone in my family, and number three your plans never work!"

"First of all, I'm not forcing it just giving it a chance. Second of all, good God your brother is A.J! Last, my plans do too work." She stated offended. "Give them a chance. Please just two days. Please."

"Fine! Two days that's it." he agreed and she nodded in satisfaction as the two watched the plane take off from the viewing area.

"So..." she began a wide smile creeping across her face, she raise her eyebrow and he looked at her. "Courtney looked cute today. Don't you think?"


	3. Superstitious Consequences

A/N: I like chicken i like liver meow mix meow mix please deliver.

**Ch. 3 Superstitious Consequences**

The silence was uncomfortable. The only sound that filled the space was their breathing and the occasional sigh. Every now and then she would adjust herself in the leather seat. The flight was a long one to begin with but it felt like it would take years to get there. He hated this feeling. Feeling uncomfortable in his own skin.

It shouldn't be like this. Siblings were supposed to be able to be around each other. She was his little sister and she was a stranger. Sonny decided to try and break the ice but he didn't know how. He watched her stare at the same page of the magazine she'd been looking at for the past twenty minutes. Trying to think of something to say he looked out the window. He was admiring the ocean view when she spoke.

"Sonny?" he nearly jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Yeah?" he asked facing her again.

"Look I know this is wierd for both of us so if you want to tell your pilot to turn back that's fine. I know you'd rather be with Michael right now,"

"No it's fine. I'm sure he's fine." he looked down at his hands for a second. " I'll admit that this whole thing is sort of awkward but we are family and I would like to know more about you. You're my sister."

"If you're sure." he nodded and she looked out window as he had been doing. For a second he wondered if she did that as much as he did. Maybe it was something they had in common. A small grin came on his face and he thought.

'This won't be too bad.'

Courtney was glad they were starting to have moments that might resemble a conversation. He wanted to try and know her and she wanted to do the same with him. They returned to sitting in silence and she watched the clouds go by. Her eyes cast downwards and it was the first time she realized they were flying over the ocean.

On reflex she stiffened and grabbed the arm rests of her chair in a tight grip. Sonny noticed her change and quickly spoke.

"What is it?"

"I just noticed we're over the water." she felt stupid. Of course they had to fly over the ocean to get to Rome. But she had also expected Jason to be there and no matter what was going on, she felt safe around him.

"You're afraid of flying over the ocean?"

"Maybe. Alright yes. But it's not really flying over it that scares me. It's the crashing into it that make me want to scream." she admitted.

"There's nothing to worry about. I've flown over the ocean millions of times and look at me."

"That's true. I guess you're right."

"I am." he smiled. "So calm down. What could possibly-"

"Stop right there! Don't even say it!" she said accusingly.

"Say what?"

"Anytime someone says 'What could happen?' or 'Nothing's going to happen.' the worst possible scenario does happen. So please just stop talking."

By now Sonny was doing his best not to laugh uncontrollably at the rantings of the woman. He didn't do a good job as a few laughs escaped him.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." he lied through his chuckles.

"You're laughing at me!"

"Me? Never?" he joked. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I've just never met someone afraid of such an innocent question." he answered the last of his laughter fading away.

"Innocent? Don't you have any rituals or anything you do to make yourself feel better? Aren't you superstitious at all?"

"Superstitious? Like rabbits feet and black cats? No."

"Not at all?" she asked getting a shake of his head. "Fine. Make fun of me."

"I won't make fun of you." he grinned but you'll see. "Nothings going-"

"Sonny..." she warned.

"to happen." he finished.

Courtney could have slapped him. He did it just to prove how silly she was being. After a few seconds, she released the breath she'd been holding. What had she expected? The plane to snap in half? She looked towards her proudly smiling brother.

"See what'd I tell you?"

Before she could respond, the lights flickered and she felt the plane jerk. Then again. Everything settled after a minute and the phone rang. Sonny answered it . A second later he hung up and looked at her, smile erased from his face.

"That was the co-pilot."

"What's going on?"

"He said he's not sure but.." he trailed off and she finished for him.

"But, we're going down?" he didn't answer. She put on her seatbelt and saw him do the same.

After a few terrible minutes of waiting for something to happen the plane jostled around violently, and the lights flickered momentarily before shutting off completely. Various items tumbled around the compartment as the once flying object fell towards the earth.

She felt gravity pulling them down and Courtney squeezed her eyes shut.

"Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God."


	4. Messenger

A/N: Thanks to Angel1178 and Farah for being my first reviewers. Guess what you won a prize.............a pony! It will be delivered to your houses in 6 to 8 years. Make sure you're waiting by the mailbox!

**Ch. Messenger**  
  
The shrill ring of the pohne brought Jason out of one of his rare evening naps. Groggily he turned on the table lamp and answered.

"Morgan."

"Mr. Morgan? This is Robert Martin from Airport Control."

"What's wrong?" Jason asked now fully awake.

"I'm sorry to inform you that Mr. Corinthos' plane went down somewhere over the Pacific."

"It crashed?"

"Yes, sir. About a half hour ago. We haven't heard anything and it's likely no one survived."

"Umm.. Thank you for telling me."

"Again, I'm truly sorry."

Jason disconnected the line and continued to look at the phone for a minute. He was still trying to get a hold of everything. Sonny's plane went down. Him and Courtney might be dead.

"Oh God. Carly!" he had to tell her. How? He didn't know how, but he had to. He got dressed quickly and headed across the hall. He flew to PH4 ignoring Marco questioning what was wrong.

When he entered the penthouse he realized that she would probably blame herself for pushing them to go. Why not? He was already blaming himself for not being there. It wasn't like there was anything he could have to stop it but he could have done his best to protect them. Her. Without realizing, he banged his lef into the coffee table, causing a loud thud to echo through the penthouse. Carly came down the stairs immediately carrying a baseball bat. She stopped when she saw him standing in her living room.

"Jason? What are you doing?"

"Carly. I think you should sit."

"Hell no. If you think I need to sit then whatever you have to tell me is important. Is it Sonny?"

"Carly."

"No, I'm not going to sit. Ok? Just tell me!" she asked with fear and worry in her voice. he could also see the tears beginning to form in her eyes. "Tell me." she whispered.

"Sonny's plane went down."

She gasped and felt the bat slip from her grip and clatter to the floor.

"Oh my God. When? Where?"

"Around thirty minutes ago. Over the Pacific."

"Pacific? As in ocean? As in miles of water and no where to go but down?"

"No, no. They said there's a chance they landed, I mean.."

"Crashed." she finished.

"Yeah, uh, crashed." he cleared his throat hating the sound of the words being said out loud. "It could have crashed onto one of the islands in the area."

"Alrigh. How much of a chance? And even if they did, what are the chances they survived?"

She listened to her own words as they tumbled out of her mouth and felt nauseous. She was surprised when he started to answer her question.

"The chances of reaching an island are decent considering their position when they went down. But the tower said they haven't heard anything and they're assuming no one survived." He noted the tears in her eyes were now streaming down her cheeks.

" I killed them. I pushed them to go and I killed them."

"We don't know that they're dead. I'm going to use all resources we have to search ok? We'll find them."

"If they survived the crash, how long is it going to take you to search every island in the area. Days? Weeks?"

He reached out and pulled her into his arms.

"It'll be ok." he said speaking partly to convince himself. He felt his own emotions taking over and fought back his tears keeping his steady, unchanged gaze. She needed comforting right now, he could work through the pain he felt in his heart when he was alone.

"But why? What made it go down?" She asked falling further into his embrace. He held her and let her cry on him as he'd done numerous times throughout their friendship.

"I don't know. But I'll find out."


	5. Chances

A/N: Cool news! I got a promotion at work and it gives me more freetime so i'll probably be updating faster on this one. I can't hear your applause......wait there it is.

**Ch. 5 Chances **

'Am I dead?' he found himself wondering.

He remembered the plane going down, so he must have died on impact. Sonny slowly slid his eyes open and came to the conclusion he definitely wasn't dead. His body ached all over and from what he thought he knew about the dead, they didn't feel anything. And he was certainly feeling. Grimacing he pulled himself into a sitting position and for the first time realized he was on the floor of the aircraft. But he seemed to be in one piece.

"Sonny?"

The man heard her say his name and inwardly kicked himself for forgetting he wasn't the only one that had been on the plane. He found his footing and made his way to where Courtney was already pulling herself up. He took her arm and helped her while examining they young woman for any injuries.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Well you could have internal injuries. How does everything feel? Anything hurt?"

"Everything hurts, but nothing serious."

"Are you sure?"

"Sonny, I'm fine. Well, maybe not fine I was just in a plane crash. But what about you? You're the one bleeding." His hand instantly went to the side of his head where he felt the warm liquid that he hadn't registered before.

"Is there a first aid kit somewhere?" she asked and recieved a nod from the dark man.

"It should be in the cabinet near the cockpit door."

"Oh God. Sonny what about the pilots? We don't know if they're ok or not."

The two went to the cockpit and Sonny went through the slightly open door first. He called out to the two men that had been in there.

"Anders? Remirez?"

He revieved no answer from either and found Remirez hunched over the steering levers. After checking his pulse he found that the man was alive, but barely. Blood was seeping from various wounds on his head and chest. Courtney entered after her brother and quickly turned away from the fallen man.

"Is he?"

"He's alive, for now. He needs some serious help."

"Where's the other guy?" She asked and her brother shrugged his shoulders, the other pilot was no where in sight.

"Do you think he's alive?"

"He might have been thrown through the window when we hit, or he might be out trying to figure out where we are. There's really no way to tell." Then it hit him, he would like to know where they were also. "We should get him out of here."

"Is that a good idea? We don't even know where we are or if he should be moved."

"It'll be alright. We'll figure everything out, but I think we should get him somewhere he can lay down and try to stop the bleeding."

Courtney agreed and the duo were able to carefully bring the unconscious man out of the wreckage. Outside for the first time, she took in her surroundings. They twisted metal lay in the midst of a plush wood area. The waves of the ocean could be heard in the breeze, indicating that they were near the beach of the island.

"If we get out of here I'm going to have to kill you." the blonde said after they'd done their best to clean Remirez as much as possible.

"Why?"

"I told you not to say anything. But you did."

"You're saying because I said a few words, I brought the plane down?"

"No, I'm just a little shaky. I've never been in a plane crash before."

"Understandable. Are you sure you're ok? Sometimes when your adrenaline is going or you're in shock you don't feel when something hurts."

"I'm fine, alright? I just have a few questions."

"What?"

"One, where are we? And two, what made the plane go down?"

The phone rang and he picked it up immediately wanting to get straight to business.

"Is it done?" he answered and calmly listened to the reply.

"Good. Anything comes up, let me know." The man flipped the phone shut and smiled proudly.

**A/N:** oh my goodness....what is going on? Why did the plane crash? Who was on the phone? Why am i asking you when i'm the one writing? Stay tuned.


	6. From The Shadows

A/N: grrrr....work and school and work and school, if someone reading this have a life tell me: what's that like? I forgot. Anyway, I've got time so HERE I GO AGAIN ON MY OWN. haven't heard that song in a long time........oops off topic. sorry, here for real.

**Ch. 6 From the Shadows**

"Well, my phone's no good." Sonny announced holding up what appeared to be the remains of the device.

"Mine was in my purse. We could look for it, I mean it's worth the chance right? If it can get us out of here?"

The dark haired man nodded and made sure his employee was comfortable in case he woke up. They began digging through the wreckage desperately searching for the navy blue bag.

"So how much did the jet cost anyway?" she asked jokingly.

"A lot." he chuckled." I have others, if we can get a hold of him, Jason would be down here on another in a few hours."

"I don't know if I'd get on another plane with you after this."

They continued with the teasing while they searched. Keeping the talk light with jokes in an attempt to keep from dwelling on the seriousness of their situation. After looking for some time, neither one had found anything.

"If I remember right, Anders, the other pilot, carried a satellite phone with him." the man informed.

"Yeah but he's no where to be found."

He sighed heavily, letting the situation finally sink in. It was getting dark and no one was coming tonight.

"Maybe we'll have better luck tomorrow. Come on lets go." he explained. They began to walk and he stopped when she started cough. "Are you ok?"

"For the last time, I'm fine. I just inhaled some dust or something."

"I'm just worried. Isn't that how big brothers are supposed to act?"

"Wouldn't know." she replied honestly. "Never had a big brother before. You're my first."

"So it's going to be like trial and error thing, right? I can deal with that." She smiled slightly before the small breeze caused her to shiver.

"Ok, first trial: as the strong big brother you're going to have to make us a fire."

* * *

"Let me guess, still no word?" she tossed at the blue eyed man who entered her home.

"It doesn't mean anything." he soothed. " It's only been a couple hours." He put his hands on her shoulders but she shrugged them off and pulled away.

"Now it's only been a couple hours Jason. What happens if it turns into a couple days or weeks or even months? What do I tell Michael? Or Mike? All because I had a stupid plan!"

"It's not your fault."

"I lied about Michael being sick and pushed them to go."

"But if you hadn't lied you would have been there, too. It would've been you, me, Courtney and Sonny on the plane. But we're not, we're here and able to look for them." he reasoned trying to get through to her.

She wiped at the tears on her face and picked up the photo of her, Michael and Sonny. Jason's words were barely heard by her ears as she stayed focused on the picture.

"I think you should try and get some sleep."

Mindlessly she nodded and hugged the picture close to her heart as she climbed the stairs.

* * *

Jason returned to his penthouse and embraced the solitude. Not that he was alone, he would be allowed to feel what he truly did. Even now he was still hiding his feelings from one of the most important people in his life.

'What if they really are gone? If she's really gone? Should I even bother to tell Carly?' he thought and answered his own question out loud.

"No. Don't think like that! She's alive. They both are. We're going to find them and bring them home. When we do, we'll tell everyone. Together."

After his self-lecture, he sat on the leather couch. Closing his eyes he replayed the last time he'd seen her smile. Freezing the picture in his mind, he memorized her features. Every inch stored away in his memory.

Soon he let sleep take over.

* * *

Courtney moved all sorts of sticks and rocks around, making a small spot to sleep near the fire. He watched her do so and snickered from his simple self made bed of his jacket balled under his head. If it were someone else they would have hated to see such a good suit get ruined but in his case he had so many that it didn't seem to matter.

"Are you laughing at me again?"

"I thought you were this sporty, outdoor girl. Have you never been camping?" he asked interested.

"Yes, I've been camping." she stated matter of factly. "It's just been a long time."

"How long?"

"I think I was seven or eight when me and Dad went. I don't remember another time growing up when I was having that much fun or feeling that happy. It was the last real father daughter thing we did. A few weeks later my mom told me...well you know."

"I'm sorry." he said sincerely.

"Don't be. Turns out he wasn't dead, just a dead beat. Why be sorry, right?" she tried to laugh it away but the sad expression lingered on her face.

He felt for her. At least Sonny had grown up with the knowledge that his father took off. At the time he hated knowing it, but it seemed welcome over what she dealt with. She mourned for him. And lived her life think he was a good father who had no choice but to leave. Instead after idolizing him for so long, she finds out he chose to stay away. It seemed to be the deepest cut they had in common was that the man who fathered them was also the one to abandon and forget about them.

Sonny opened his mouth to say something but closed it when a noise from behind him caught his attention. In a swift motion he reached into the shadowed area that had been at his back and pulled out the intruder.

"Mr. Corinthos. It's me." he cried.

"Anders?"


	7. Revelations

A/N: I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts...deedily dee there they are a-standing in a row, bum bum bum.....i really didn't have anything to say so i typed the first thing that came to my mind.

**Ch. 7 Revelations**

"Anders? The pilot?" she asked in surprise

"Yes. That's me. I went to look around and got completely lost out there. Glad to see you're alright."

"You too. Do you have your phone?" Sonny interrogated getting straight to the point.

"No. I think I lost it when we hit. I can go look for it if you'd like." his boss shook his head.

"Not necessary. Tomorrow will be better." With a nod, the young man followed example and made himself as comfortable as possible, and the three prepared themselves to spend the night.

* * *

Long after the two men had fallen asleep, Courtney found herself wide awake and doing her best to hold back the coughs that fought to escape. A dull ache began to steadily grow in her chest, but she dismissed it as just being sore. Not wanting to wake either of them she muffled her mouth with the thin fabric of one of the flight blankets they'd brought back.

For a few seconds they became violent and powerful but the sheet did a fine job of quieting them down. Slowly they died down, and she greatfully uncovered her mouth. The taste of copper remained on her tastebuds. Confused she lifted her fingers to her bottom lip and saw. As if needing more evidence she focused her eyes on the blanket and stared at the small red stain residing on it.

"Oh my god." she stated a little too loud, immediately regretting it when she heard the older of the two men stir and wake up.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Though she couldn't see him, she could feel her brother's chocolate colored gaze on her.

"Nothing. Bad Dream." she lied. He seemed to accept the excuse and affered her his blanket. After she declined they both settled back in to sleep. But she couldn't.

'Why didn't I just tell him? Why did I lie?' she asked herself. She didn't have an answer, because she didn't know why.

Trying to calm herself, Courtney took in a deep breath and was surprised when it caused a sharp pain in her chest. Something was wrong, and she should tell him. Before she could make the decision to open her mouth, any words that she might have said were overtaken by still more bone shaking coughs. It felt like they were getting worse with each one. The stabbing pain intensified and she gladly welcomed the black sheet that quickly came over her.

* * *

Up with the dawn, Anders dialed the now familiar number into his 'lost' phone. It rang twice before he answered.

"Alcazar."

"Sir, I have news."

"Good?"

"Corinthos is alive. They all are, however from what I've seen of him, Remirez doesn't have much time left." he confessed

"Then you better finish the job! Corinthos needs to be taken care of. If I don't get a call in 24 hours telling me it's done I'll come there and take fo him. And you." he threatened.

* * *

He hung up the phone, leaving the man to ponder his position. This wasn't how he'd planned it. First of all, after a generous compensation, he had been informed that Morgan wouldn't be on the plane. But he figured he could at least get to Corinthos.

'Apparently, this Anders guy can't even crash a plane right." he thought unhappily.

His plan had been flawless. Get the pilot take a nose dive towards an island while he jumps ship to safely wait to be picked up. At the moment he was surprised that the guy had been able to open his parachute correctly.

'Well, Luis, If you want something done right, do it yourself." he thought cliched. But he would give the man a chance to redeem himself. He looked at his watch. 24 Hours.

"Tick, Tock."

* * *

He continued to look at the phone laong after the dial tone echoed through . He didn't know what to do. Murdering Sonny in cold blood wouldn't be easy. He had always been respectful towards him, And how did he return it? By excepting a hefty bribe to intentionally put his life in danger.

It wasn't like he could ask for forgiveness now, he had already done too much. Anders options were clear. Kill or be killed. It wasn't just him he would have to get rid of, there were two other people there besides Sonny. Even if he could manage commit murder three times there wasn't any guarentee that Alcazar rould actually come to get him afterwards.

With sweaty palms he dialed once again , this time it only rang once before he picked up.

"That was fast." the voice answered. "Am I too assume it's done?"

"It's not."

"Then why are you wasting your limited time?" he grumbled.

"I'll do it but on one condition."

"Which is?"

"Give me your word that you'll send someone for me and let me live."

"I give you my word." he complied. "Now do what needs to be done."

He hung up the phone for the second time in under an hour. His phone had enough in it for another call. It would be the one to get him home. Now all he had to was kill and he could be home. Sighing he pocketed the phone and headed back.

**A/N: **If you're wondering something like "it's not realistic, everything was fine and all the sudden somethings wrong" it is realistic. It happened to me and a friend. Not in a plane crash though you sillies. We got in a car accident and the driver side was rammed and she was fine while we were waiting for the police and everyone to come, but like 45 min or so into it she started coughing really bad and she did cough up a little bit of blood. It was **really** scary. But they got there not too long afterwards so she's ok now.


	8. If At First

**A/N:** Yay! Halloween is coming up. Me and my friends are going as the whole Scooby Gang! Not the Buffy, the actual Scoobies. (if you didn't watch Buffy then disregard that last part) I get to be Shaggy! won't be very hard, just let my hair hang down all scraggly like and find some way to give myself a goatee....suggestions?

**Ch. 8 If At First...**

She sat alone in the empty room, staring at the same picture still.

FLASHBACK

"I was thinking, maybe we should go away for a bit."

"Really? Where? When?" she asked excited.

"Wherever you want. Whenever you want." he answered showing her his gorgeous dimples.

"I've always wanted to go to Rome. We should go as soon as possible. Make it a family thing!"

"Great! I'm sure Michael will love Rome."

"Yeah, I'm sure he would. But I wasn't talking about Michael."

END FLASHBACK

Tracing his features with her finger tips she wondered what they'd be doing if she hadn't insisted they leave right away.

FLASHBACK

"But you're her brother."

"True. But I don't know what that means to her. We barely know each other. And for all I know she just sees me as one of Mike's many mistakes. I just- I don't think she'd want to come."

"Will you at least let me ask?"

"Fine. You can ask her but don't push. If she says no, leave it alone. She doesn't want to go, she doesn't want to go. That's all."

FLASHBACK

'But you did push, Carly. You pushed them both.' she though disgusted with herself.

Even though she was afraid to let herself believe it , a part of her felt that he was still alive and missing her.

* * *

Sonny had wandered through the remains of their useless transport. Finding nos ort of communication he allowed himself to wonder if they would ever get home. Returning he was glad to see that Courtney was still asleep. He wasn't happy with the idea of her waking up and remembering where they were alone. It had almost been too much for him.

The man recalled waking up expecting to feel his wife's warm body against his, and felt his heart sink when he realized it wasn't so. He probably wouldn't admit it anytime soon but he felt proud at how fast brother ly insict grew on him in the hours they'd been there.

Bringing him back to the moment, he heard a rasping voice call his name.

"Mr. Corinthos." It came out with a heavy spanish accent. Sonny was surprised to see the pilot coherent and talking to him.

"It's alright, you'll be ok."he comforted knowing his own words were a lie.

"Anders." he whispered.

"What about him?" he asked leaning in closer to hear him better.

"Don't trust him. He did this. I tried to stop him."

"Hec crashed the plane? On purpose? Why would he do that?"

He never got an answer as he watched the man go completely limp. Taking his pulse, he quietly cursed to himself. IT wasn't any accident or malfunction. Just plain old attempted murder. He reached out and closed the dead man's eyes, saying a silent prayer for him.

If Anders had gone so far as crashing a plane while he was on it, to get him then he most likely would try again.


	9. Instincts

**A/N: **Oh my God...I'm so happy. Edmunds hit a homer over the rights side wall in the bottom of the 12. If you don't know what I'm talking about I'll make it simpler! CARDINALS GOING TO GAME 7! YEAH BABY! With that out of my system I leave you alone and give you the next chapter.

**Ch. 9 Instincts**

'Over my dead body.' Sonny silently vowed at the thought of his employee, correction, his _former_ employee completing his task.

He wouldn't let him, not without a fight. He would go down swinging before he'd let him lay a finger on Courtney. As soon as her name popped into his head his gaze traveled over to the make-shift bed she lay in. Vaguely he remembered that something woke him the night before, and she assured him it was nothing. But he couldn't help but wonder "what if the next time it wasn't nothing?"

After all, they were in foreign territory. Neither could be sure what was out there and now the added danger of Anders. Anything could happen, at anytime. He was desperately wishing for some kind of communication with the world.

Sure they had enough supplies for now. But they couldn't live forever on airline snacks and a few surviving water bottles.

Sonny ran his hands over his dirt smudged shirt and pants. He let out a small sigh, sure he had an endless amount of nice suits. But there were some that he liked more than others. Carly would probably find it very amusing if she he cared about his clothes almost as much as she did. Almost.

While tending to his suit, he heard her movements and looked back up in time to see her open her eyes. He noticed the momentary look of confusion quickly turn to one of recognition. The man was certain that he had the same expression on his own features earlier.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Fine." It wasn't a lie. After she passed out, she stayed out like a lamp. Technically it was sleep, though she didn't fee rested at all. As a matter of fact she felt more exhausted then she had before.

"Well, there's something you should know."

"What's that?" she asked keeping her words short and to the point in an attempt to avoid a replay of the previous night.

"Umm...Remirez is dead." he told her. "Just a few minutes ago. He said..." he quieted down when he heard a few coughs sound from her direction. As he gave her a look of concern, she motioned for him to continue. "He said that Anders, did this. He...uh...took the plane down on purpose."

He waited for her surprised response or even one of disbelief, but it didn't come. She wasn't even paying attention to him anymore.

"Did you hear what I said?"

Courtney concentrated on taking slow, easy breaths and prayed that any pained look on her face wouldn't be noticed. No such luck.

He felt worry stir up in him when he saw the occasional grimace that spread across her face, for no apparent reason that he could see other than she was simply sitting there breathing.

"What wrong? Tell me."

She wasn't sure why she felt he shouldn't know. Yes, she did. She was just too afraid to admit it. Because she knew he would try to help her when, it was seeming more and more like it was a lost cause. So she tried to play it off as his senseless worry.

"You worry too much." she said giving him what she hoped at least looked like a smile. Biting the inside of her cheek, she braced herself and painfully got to her feet. When she did, she felt like she was going to throw up. It hurt enough to bring her to tears, but she kept them back and in a way promised them they would be released once she was alone.

"Don't lie to me." he said.

"What were you saying? Something about the plane right?" she forced out trying to no avail to change the subject.

"Courtney." he warned and continued to eye her accusingly. She hated that now of all times a fury of coughs broke free. Immediately he came to her side.

"Why won't you tell me what's going on?"

She tried to tell him...she wasn't sure. Something. Anything. But couldn't catch a break. The woman felt her knees wobble beneath her and dropped to her knees. Feeling twenty times worse then she had the entire time they'd been there, she continued coughing into her hand. Courtney saw her brother kneel down next to her, fear written all on every inch of his face. Desperately willing it all to stop, she gasped for air and felt her chest catch on fire.

Continually forcing the gasps of air, down into her lungs, she began to see the same dark shadows creeping around the edge of her view. Everything was quickly blurring and she looked towards the man next to her.

"Sonny?" she whimpered to her panicking relative.

"Courtney. What do I do? I don't know wha-"

He didn't finish his sentence before he saw her eyes flutter and roll back in her head. Reaching out he felt his fingers graze her shirt as she fell the short distance remaining to the ground.

"Courtney? Courtney! Come on, you can't do this. Wake up. Courtney!"

* * *

Across the water, the man woke from a not so deep slumber. He had woken so suddenly he didn't have time to stop himself from tumbling off the couch which he snoozed.

Jason had been jolted from his sleep by a sudden sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. Nausea swept over him and he pushed it back. Immediately, he knew what his instincts were telling him. He knew that somewhere, something was wrong. And he had to get to them, to her, before it was too late.


	10. The Whole Time

**A/N: ** hmm...remember that story about the guy and his sister stuck on an island? no? well, that's too bad....

**Ch. 10 The Whole Time**

He was walking slowly down the now familiar path. Raking through the gray matter of his brain, he tried to figure out what he was going to do. He assumed the best thing would be to do it quickly. That way there would be no chickening out and no turning back. But how?

'It doesn't matter. You let yourself in this mess, so you have to get yourself out.'

His thoughts faded away when he heard his boss' voice echo through his ears. He hadn't thought that he had got that close to their "camp." In fact he was going intentionally slow, taking as long as possible to get back. Prolonging the choice he needed to make. He picked up speed and in seconds found himself at the source of the voice.

"What happened?" he asked coming upon the scene.

"I don't know. We were talking and then it was like she couldn't breathe." He ranted in a panic, his eyes looked up at Anders and the mans' form blurred away and he saw only red.

Standing up quickly, Sonny grabbed the man and threw him to the ground. It took little, if any, force as he was taken by surprise by the transformation in his demeanor. Towering above him, the angry man gave him a vicious kick to the side.

"You did this!" he shouted at the man in the dirt before kicking him once more. "You wrecked the plane! Now look what's happening."

Roughly grabbing the collar of his dirty shirt, Sonny pulled him to his feet and wrapped his hands around his throat.

"Sorry..." he barely managed to choke out through the vice grip on his neck.

"Sorry! You're sorry?" Sonny repeated in anger at the filth he was holding in his hands. " Remirez is dead! My sister is unconscious over there and we're stuck on this hell-hole. Do you think sorry will do anything? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't watch you take your last breath right in front of me."

"I can help." he rasped out. He let the man fall from his grasp and his eyes shot daggers at him.

"Who did you sell me out to?" he asked looking the gasping man in the eyes. "Alcazar?"

When he didn't answer, the anger inside him grew.

"Now you want to help?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes."

"How?"

"He knows you're alive. He wants to know by the end of the day th-that I finished the job. When he does, he'll send a plan for me."

"How does he know we're alive? And how would he find out if you finished the job or not?"

Anders didn't answer, instead he reached inside his pocket and pulled out the object from inside. Sonny angrily snatched it from him.

"You had this the whole time."

"Just let me call him. Tell him the job is done, he'll send a plane and we can be in Port Charles by morning."

"You believe him? No way, I'm calling Jason."

"You don't understand. If he thinks I haven't done the job, he wants to take care of it himself." he explained.

"And how do you know he won't just send someone to kill you?"

"They'd have to come on a plane either way, right? I'm hoping for the best but if it comes down to that, I'll delay him long enough for you two to get out.."

"You think that would make up for anything?" he asked

"No. But I would be paying for my choices."

Sonny sighed and ran a hand through his usually neat hair, weighing the options. He would rather call Jason. The Alcazar plan could go either way, and Jason was a sure thing. Could he risk another attack from Alcazar?

"Well?"


	11. Condolences

**A/N:** hey look at this. Nothing for a looong time and then poof two at once! It's magic! Alright, I confess it's not really magic...it's me finally having a day off and no homework or tests to study for at the same time.

**Ch. 11 Condolences**

The key slid into the lock and he opened the door slowly. He flicked the switch and watched the lights flood through the loft. His eyes scanned the living space anxiously, like he was expecting her to come around the corner and run into his arms.

He spent the day going over maps and flights plans with various employees. Then he'd talked to security to find out if anyone suspicious could've gotten close to the plane. No one had seen anybody.

At the end of the day, he just couldn't face Carly again with nothing new let alone good. So he'd gone to their place. He just needed to feel her close to him, and it was working. From the moment he stepped through the doorway he could feel her.

She haunted the place. Pictures of them together and happy were strategically placed around the loft. Her laughter echoed off the walls and he was certain if he went to it the bed would still have her scent. With a mind of their own, his long legs carried him to the mattress.

He laid down on what would normally be considered his side of the bed. Reaching over, he placed his hand on the empty space next to him. Letting her smell invade his nostrils he drifted into his dreams.

Jason didn't realize how long he'd been sleeping until his cell brought his from the sweet release of dreams. A look at the clock told him what he already knew, that he'd stayed to long.

"Morgan."

"Jase, where the hell are you? Never mind, you need to come here now!"

Before he could say anything, Carly cut the line. Whatever was going on Carly was seriously freaking out. It took no time for his to show up and be immediately bombarded by a dishelmed Carly.

"Where were you?"

"Out. What's wrong? What happened?"

"These flowers just came."

"And?" he asked not seeing why she would be so distraught over flowers.

"Read the card." she demanded. Obeying her, Jason opened the card and read it aloud.

"Deepest condolences for your loss." He looked at it a moment longer before his eyes found hers. He noticed for the first time how red they were from crying. "Who sent it?"

"I don't know."

"Have you told anybody what happened, yet?"

"No. Whoever sent it must've had something to do with it. Jason..."as she prepared to speak the next words more tears began to fall from her eyes. "You don't send condolences for a loss unless...unless there's been a loss."

His stoic expression didn't waver but the impact of her realization was like a knife in his gut.

"This person must know that they really are...dead."

"Or they're messing with us." Jason thought to say but was interrupted by the shouting in the hall. He opened the door and took in the scene.

"I don't care get out of my way!" The old man was shouting at Max when Jason told him it was alright to let him in.

Carly quickly swatted away the tears and took a deep steadying breath when she saw her visitor.

"Hi Mike. What's going on?" she calmly asked the aging man.

"I was hoping someone could tell me. What the hell is this about?" her father-in-law asked handing out a small white card similar to the one Jason still held in his hand. He took the new one and read it to himself. From the look on his face Carly knew she didn't need to read it.

"Where's Michael? What's he done now? Or is he too busy making everyone believe he's dead to answer my questions?"

At the word 'dead' Carly's hand flew to her mouth and she turned away from the angry man. They'd decided not to tell anyone until they knew something.

"Sonny didn't do anything." Jason answered, drawing attention away from Carly before she lost it in front of Mike.

"Ok. Who's sending me condolences? And why?" he said his voice getting louder.

"Mike, calm down."

"No! Answer me! Did something happen to Michael?" He was answered with silence and his mind race to the other conclusion dwelling in his mind. "Is it Courtney? I tried to call her yesterday it said her phone was out of service."'

Again silence, and it infuriated him. Especially the looks he saw go between the two people before him. They knew something and they weren't telling him.

"Enough secrets!" He shouted. "Someone tell me, right now, what the hell is going on. And what the hell it has to do with my kids!"


	12. In Dreams

**A/N: **alrighty, I'm looking to finish this up soon, cuz I'm a loser and I'm spreading myself thin with this and working with my sister on SPIRAL and working and school and it all makes my brain hurt. but its ok. 

**Disclaimer: **in case you've forgotten I own nothing except this computer that I'm typing on…actually I guess my parents own it, they did pay for it. Hmm….so what do I own?

**Ch. 12 In Dreams**

"This is unreal. Why wouldn't you tell me?" Mike asked angrily. They had given him the news as gently as possible, but really was no way to take it well.

"We didn't want to say anything until we knew more facts." Jason explained

"So you figured I didn't need to know? I'm their father and they're missing, what more facts did you need before you thought I deserved to know?"

"We just didn't want to cause any unnecessary panic if everything turned out fine."

"If it didn't turn out fine? Would you have even bothered to tell me or would you have let me live my life in ignorance until the day I come over and say 'Gee, I haven't seen my kids in a few months do you know where they are?'"

"Of course we would have told you. What do you think we are?" Carly defended taking her part in the conversation.

"I don't know what the hell you are. All I know is that my son and daughter are out there somewhere and neither of you had the decency to tell me!"

Without giving either of them a chance to respond, Mike stormed out of the penthouse, slamming the door on his way.

"Great. Now he's mad as hell and is probably going to go get trashed and we're still no where." Carly complained.

The sound of his ringing cell phone interrupted anymore she may have wanted to say. Any other time she would have complained to him about how often it cuts her off, but in this case it could be real important so she decided against it.

"Morgan."

The dark blonde watched his demeanor change and knew it had to be news. Without another word into the phone he flipped it shut and turned to face her.

"What is it?"

* * *

It was a beautiful night. The kind that brought out all couples and welcomed the love they would bring along with them. But she wasn't out enjoying it in her lover's arms. She couldn't. They couldn't. Any romantic time they got together had to be in secret. As if that wasn't all, he wasn't even there yet. So she was stuck in the loft all alone.

A loud bark grabbed her attention and Courtney ran her hands over her furry companions head.

'Technically not _all_ alone.' she thought.

" Where do you think he is, huh girl?" she asked her four legged friend. Rosie barked at her as if trying to answer her. " You're right, I'm sure he's on his way."

On cue, the door opened and the object of her affection came through. The corners of his mouth turned up into a smile and them met in an embrace. She knew he had to make sure all his bases were touched before he could come. Courtney also knew how much he hated lying, but was more worried that Sonny would see it as betrayal when he finally learned the truth.

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming." She teased, leaning in to kiss him.

"I'll always come." he whispered before their lips met.

Though she tried to fight against it, Courtney's eyes opened. Barely, but enough to see that the dream was gone.

As all her senses started to wake up she felt another hand in hers. She knew its touch. She'd know that hand anywhere. His words from her dream came back to her and she smiled as her eyes traveled up and met with his gorgeous blues.

"I knew you'd come."


	13. Delusional Love

**A/N:** I typed this and the one before it and after it on November 24 but the upload is disabled so if ur just seeing this days later or whatever you know when I actually attempted to update my stories.

**Ch. 13Delusional Love**

" I knew you'd come."

He returned her smile.

" Where else am I going to go?" Sonny quizzed. " I got a hold of Jason. We didn't stay connected long but I told him to trace the phone. He should be here soon."

" I missed you."

" I was only over there for a few minutes. Besides you were asleep." he replied to her odd statement. " How do you feel?"

"Much better now that you're here."

"What are you talking about? I've been here." he asked confused. "Do you need anything?"

"I'm just tired."

"Ok, just stay awake until help gets here. Alright?" He hadn't seen any signs from her indicating that she was in pain. But she looked exhausted, like she'd said. "Hey, come on. Don't close your eyes." he encouraged. The rustling of footsteps told him that Anders was giving them some privacy.

"Jason?"

"No, that was just Anders." he corrected, assuming she'd heard the movement and hoped it was their rescue. "We'll be out of here soon."

"Sonny's worried, I think he'll take it hard."

"What are you…I am-" she put her hand over his mouth and continued.

" I just want to tell you a few things, so listen alright?"

"Maybe you shouldn't. Just concentrate on staying awake for me." he suggested. It was obvious that her injuries were internal and were taking toll. He didn't want her to wear out whatever energy she had trying to have a conversation with him.

"Will you make sure Sonny's ok?"

"Umm..ok. I'll take care of him." Sonny answered, it appeared she didn't know who she was talking to. But if answering her questions would put her mind at ease he would do it.

"I'm glad I got to see you again." she confessed, looking into his ocean blue eyes. God she had missed his eyes. And his touch, and everything else about him. " I know how much you hate keeping secrets. But I know that you don't want Sonny to feel angry or betrayed when he finds out. So you don't have to tell him if you don't want to."

Sonny's eyes grew darker at the idea of someone he knew keeping secrets from him. Quickly the angry thoughts were replaced with a fearful realization. To him everything she was saying sounded an awful lot like last words.

"Alright. That's enough." He said trying to keep his voice steady. "Anything else you want to say, you can say when we get home."

"Every minute we've spent together, both good and bad, are the most memorable of my life. I wouldn't change a second of it."

"Including the plane?" he asked trying to lighten the gloom that seemed to make home on the island. But she wasn't even listening to him. He couldn't say that he wasn't glad she thought so much of there time together, but he didn't need her to tell him like this.

"I love you."

For a second, he wasn't sure he'd heard right. True they were related and he had no doubt that they each loved the other on some level that would grow with time, but he didn't think either would be able to admit it so soon.

"You…I…" he cleared his throat, unsure how to say the same to her. Or even if he could. Why was it so hard to simply tell his sister that he loved her, even at such a dire moment he was unable to open up.

" I just wanted to make sure I told you the truth. About how I felt. I know we haven't known each other that long, but I'm pretty sure I've known since the day I met you. I just needed to say it. I love you, Jason."

"Jason?"


	14. Secret's Out

**A/N: **I watched an old episode of Port Charles today when Livvie lost her "demon baby" or whatever it was…and I thought Déjà vu much? I get that it's sad that "Sam" lost her baby and everything but is it wrong that I want to slap her? Anyway….

**Ch. 14 Secret's Out**

"Jason?" Sonny repeated in shock. He was pretty sure his jaw was only inches from the ground. "You an-and Jason?"

With perfect timing, the roar of a jet engine filled the air around them.

'Speak of the devil.' he thought anger boiling more the longer he thought about what had just been revealed to him.

"Sonny!" he heard his enforcer calling his name. Never had one voice, bring up so much relief and so much anger at the same time. "I'm so glad to see you. Are you guys ok?"

"I'm fine, but…"he turned around to see that Courtney had closed her eyes once again. "We need to get out of here, now."

Jason nodded in agreement and carefully picked up the blonde in his strong arms and they made their way quickly to the plane he'd come on.

Jason had been overwhelmed when he'd got the call from Sonny. Though he wasn't able to keep the connection long, luckily it was long enough they were able to track the call. And there was no need to mention the look of sheer joy that came over Carly's face when he told her.

"Go, Now." Sonny demanded of the pilot once they were all aboard.

* * *

When they were finally in the air, Sonny allowed his mind to go over the list of all the things he'd need to take care of. Alcazar would still be a threat, and Anders sure as hell wasn't off the hook, perhaps he could find a way to take care of the two birds with one stone. But before he did any of that he needed to see his family.

His gaze shifted to where Jason sat near his sister. Anger clouded his mind as he cursed himself for not seeing it before. There were way too many coincidences. They always seemed to disappear at the same time. When he called them both over, they showed up only minutes apart. Sure, they'd allowed Sonny to see that they'd grown closer. Close enough he'd know they cared, but not enough make anyone suspicious.

"Sonny." his name snapped him out of his reverie. "Are you listening?"

"Sorry, long couple days. What were you saying?"

"I said we'll be there in a few minutes." Jason repeated. "Are you sure your ok?"

"Yeah…I'm fine."


	15. Answers

**A/N: ** Wow, don't you love vacations from school? Too bad I have to work tonight…only for a few hours but none the less……

**Ch. 15 Answers**

She ran from the elevator, straight to the nurse's desk.

"Hey I'm looking for my husband and sister-in-law. There names are-"

"Carly." her best male friend said behind her. She turned and wrapped her arms around him.

"Where are they? Are they ok?" she asked grateful to the man in front of her for bringing her loved ones home.

"This way."

* * *

"I told you I'm fine damn it!" she could hear his complaining from the hall. It was definitely no secret how much he hated hospitals. Especially if he was the one in them. Hearing his voice brought a smile to her face.

She entered the room to see one of the doctors applying a bandage to her husbands head.

"Are you deaf? I said-" he stopped when she cleared her throat.

"Stop your whining Corinthos." his wife teased, and watched his face light up as he looked at her. Sonny was so taken by her that he forgot about the doctor until he announced he was done.

Thankfully, he didn't need to be admitted, so he left the room with his wife.

"Where's Jason?" he asked in the waiting room.

"Well, I missed you too." she replied sarcastically.

"I'm sorry." he said kissing her. "Better?"

"Maybe." she taunted. Getting another kiss from him before giving him what he wanted. "Jason went to see what he could find out about Courtney."

"Oh." Carly noticed the change in his mood, and couldn't help but wonder about it.

"Hey, what are thinking about?"

"When we were on the island, before the plane showed up, she said 'I love you'."

"That's great." she said but immediately noticed he didn't share the same enthusiasm. "Isn't it?"

"She wasn't talking to me." he answered.

"I don't understand, you just said…"

"She was out of it or something. She thought I was Jason." he waited and watched his wife as she put two and two together in her mind. "My sister was telling my right hand man that she loved him. Apparently they've been hiding this for God-knows how long. Lying to me the whole time!" He said getting angrier with each word.

"What are you going to do?"

* * *

"How long have you been here?"

"A few minutes. Don't worry, last I saw, Sonny was getting checked out and Carly was with him. They think I'm going to get an update on you. So should be safe for a few." he said, pushing loose strands of hair from her face.

"I never thought I'd be so happy to wake up in a hospital." she joked.

"How do you feel?"

"Like I was in a plane wreck and stuck on an island."

"Seriously."

"I'm fine." she answered. "Actually I'm a little surprised your still around." she confessed.

"Why wouldn't I be around?"

* * *

"Jason's taking a while, I'll go see what I can find out." he said, turning to walk away.

"Sonny, wait. What are you going to do when you see them." Carly asked.

"I don't know."

* * *

"Why wouldn't I be here?" Jason wondered.

"With what I said on the island, I was sure I'd scare you off." she answered honestly.

"I don't understand, what did you say?"

* * *

Sonny walked down the hallway, looking for the room number. He was sure Jason was in there at the very moment.

* * *

"You don't remember?" she asked

" 'Remember?' Courtney you haven't said a word to me until now. When I got to the island you were already out."

"What? No, I saw you. I told you I love you."

Jason felt his heart skip a couple beats. He'd felt the same for so long but didn't want to push her away by saying it too soon.

"I love you too." it felt like the only response possible.

"You don't know how happy that makes me hearing you say that. But that doesn't answer a question. I know I was out of it, but I could have sworn it was you. But if it wasn't…Jason who did I talk to?" she asked deeply worried.

Before he could think of any sort of reply the sound of the door opening cut into his thoughts. Jason turned his head just in time to see his mentor come through. The look in his eyes, answered the question. The answer he was afraid of.

"They told me you're going to be fine." he said calmly.

"Yeah, it's great. I'll be out of here and back home in no time."

Jason heard the caution in her voice. It told him she came to the same terrifying conclusion. He cleared his throat and took a step or two further into the room. His eyes traveled between the two of them.

"We need to talk."

**A/N:** this is where I wanted to end it. I thought its interesting to leave it an open ending, so unless anyone wants it to continue to see where it goes. THE END!


End file.
